Authentication refers to verifying the identity of an individual. One type of authentication mechanism often employed involves authenticating individuals using usernames and passwords. Despite advice to the contrary, individuals often use the same or similar passwords for different user accounts. As a result, compromising one user account of an individual may compromise multiple user accounts. Therefore a need exists for improved authentication mechanisms.